


I Want You

by omgdatphantho



Series: Caught [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Caught having Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil's first time is interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received from Tumblr.

It’s already dark outside and the glow of the streetlights are illuminating the blinds. A table lamp and the television are the only sources of light inside of the room. A movie flashes across the screen, but Phil’s not paying attention to it because he’s more focused on the person sitting next to him.

Dan is sitting on Phil’s bed with his back against the wall and his legs pulled up against his chest. His arms are wrapped tightly around his legs in a protective manner. His head is resting on top of his knees and his eyes are fixed onto the television in front of him. He appears to be a lot smaller than his nearly six foot frame would suggest.

Phil’s sitting crosslegged next to Dan with his knee barely brushing Dan’s leg. He’s also leaning against the wall, but his posture is more upright. His hands fidget in his lap and he squirms slightly in his seat. The smell of Dan’s body wash drifts into his area and he’s fighting the urge to shift closer to him to smell it better.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks, his eyes never leaving the screen. His voice is small and soft, but clear. Phil clears his throat.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Phil answers, turning slightly to look at Dan.

“You keep fidgeting and distracting me.” Dan answers. Phil presses his lips into a thin line, resisting the urge to bite them. He turns his attention back to the television because he’s unsure of how to explain to Dan why he’s acting the way he is.

This is the second time that Dan’s been to his house. Phil’s thrilled to have his friend here, but he feels rather awkward at the same time. The last time Dan came to stay, they flirted and were very affectionate. This time, they’ve been more reserved. Phil knows why, but he’s too scared to break the silence between them.

Just before Dan got on the train to head home, Phil kissed him. They could have played it off as some accident or being caught up in the moment because of their flirting, but they both know those were lies. Phil wanted to kiss Dan and Dan wanted to kiss Phil. However, it was Dan’s reaction that has caused them to be in the situation they’re currently in.

Phil kissed him and Dan didn’t kiss back. He was so taken aback that Phil would actually want to kiss him that he forgot to react. After the kiss was over, while Phil was holding him and searching his eyes for reassurance, Dan told him he had to go and bolted to his train.

They never talked about it afterwards. They just moved on and continued their friendship. Now, they’re sitting awkwardly next to each other on Phil’s bed.

“I’m sorry.” Dan says, breaking the silence between them. Phil turns back to face him. He can see the upset expression on Dan’s face and reaches out to touch his arm in a comforting manner.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” Phil says.

His hand strokes up and down Dan’s arm. Dan’s face twists into one of discomfort and tears start falling silently over his cheeks. Phil feels his heart clench and sadness invade his emotions. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Dan before pulling him close.

Quiet sobs wreak Dan’s body as he cries into Phil’s shoulder. Phil rubs his back and whispers calming things into his ear. It takes a while, but Dan’s tears eventually stop.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Dan babbles in a hoarse whisper.

“Shush. It’s okay. Everything is okay.” Phil coos quietly. Dan shakes his head.

“No it’s not. Everything is wrong and everything’s my fault.” Dan insists. Phil pulls back and stares into Dan’s watery brown eyes.

“What do you think is wrong and your fault?” he asks gently. Dan takes a deep breath and swallows hard before answering.

“I ran away after our kiss and I never mentioned it again. How stupid am I?” Dan asks. Phil shakes his head.

“You’re not stupid Dan. You don’t feel the same way about me and that’s alright. I’ll always be your friend.” Phil explains. Dan shakes his head.

“That’s just it, I do like you like that. Our friendship is amazing, but I want more. I want to kiss you, hold you, and love you as much as you’ll allow me to.” Dan explains.

“Then why did you run?” Phil asks.

“I was scared. It all felt so real and overwhelming. I couldn’t think straight so I ran, but we never talked about it again and it’s been killing me to not say anything. I just didn’t know where to begin.” Dan says. Phil smiles.

“It’s okay. I didn’t know where to start either. I’m sorry.” Phil replies. Dan smiles at him and they stare at each other for a few moments.

“Can I kiss you?” Dan asks, unsure if Phil will still let him. Phil nods his head.

Dan shifts so he’s kneeling in front of Phil on the bed. Phil’s starting at Dan’s tear streaked face and bright eyes with a mesmerized look. Dan slowly brings his hands up and gently cups Phil’s face with them.

Phil’s breath catches in his throat as Dan leans slowly in. Their heads tilt to the opposite sides and they can feel each other’s warm breath on their lips. Dan brushes his lips lightly against Phil’s own with hesitation. Phil wants to surge forward and capture Dan’s lips with his own, but he doesn’t dare move out of fear of frightening Dan away.

Dan feels a bit of confidence and firmly presses their lips together. Phil’s are soft against his slightly chapped ones and it’s a perfectly sweet kiss with the right amount of pressure. Dan pulls back slightly and searches Phil’s eyes for answers to the questions in his head.

Phil brings his hand up and cups Dan’s left cheek. He leans in once again and kisses him. This kiss is a bit firmer than the previous ones; only because Phil is trying to convey a message into it. He’s trying to reassure Dan that everything is okay and he wants him.

Their kisses start to become longer and more heated. Phil shifts on the bed and falls backwards onto the pillows, taking Dan with him. Dan lets out a small giggle as he lands on top of Phil and they break apart briefly to resituate.  

Dan is straddling Phil’s lap and his hands are planted on the bed on either side of his head. Phil’s hands are wrapped gently around Dan’s waist. They’re staring at each other with fondness in their eyes.

Phil slides his hand up Dan’s back and gently pulls him closer. Dan allows himself to move closer, but still braces himself on his hands so he doesn’t squish Phil. Their lips reconnect and warmth spreads throughout both of their bodies.

After a while, their kisses become more urgent. Dan is pressing more of his body against Phil and Phil’s fingertips are digging into his skin. Phil’s mouth moves across Dan’s cheek to his jaw and down his neck. After a particularly good nibble, Dan bucks his hips forward and against Phil’s crotch. Phil hums out an approval at Dan’s actions and Dan keeps up their movements.

Their shirts disappear next and their hands wander to explore their newly revealed skin. Phil’s mouth is making quick work of marking up Dan’s chest. Dan’s bucking his hips and trying to get his mouth onto Phil. Phil suddenly pulls back and Dan whines in confusion at the loss of his mouth.

“Dan wait. How far do you want to go?” Phil asks with concern. He doesn’t want to rush Dan into anything he’s not ready for.

Dan stares down at Phil below him. Both of their eyes are blown wide with lust and their skin is flushed pink with heat. Their erections are digging into each other’s thigh and their breath is ragged and sallow.

“All the way.” Dan replies. Phil’s eyes grow wide with surprise.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to. We can wait if you want.” Phil offers. Dan shakes his head.

“I freaked when we kissed the first time because I was caught off guard. That didn’t stop me from thinking about you or lusting after you like I have been for months. I want you Phil. I want to have sex with you.” Dan explains. Phil groans as Dan’s words wash over him.

He pushes Dan off onto the bed and climbs off. Dan watches him with confusion until Phil starts removing his pants. Dan quickly follow suit. Phil rummages around in his bedside drawer and removes a couple of items before returning to the bed.

Dan moves until he’s laying against the bed with his legs spread wide. Phil’s settled nicely between them. He slicks his fingers and moves to tease Dan’s rim.

“Let me know if anything hurts at anytime. You’re in charge here. If you want to change your mind at any point, let me know and I’ll stop right away.” Phil explains. Dan nods his head and feels Phil dip one finger inside of him.

The stretch is barely anything because Dan regularly stretches himself, but it’s different when it’s someone else fingers verses his own. Phil waits a moment before moving his finger around.

“Another.” Dan says after about a minute. Phil quickly complies and enters two fingers before starting to scissor them apart. Dan starts to quietly moan as Phil’s fingers work him open.

Dan doesn’t even have to ask Phil for another finger because he just knows the appropriate time to add another one. The tip of his finger brushes against Dan’s prostate and Dan thrusts off the bed as a moan escapes his throat. Phil smiles shyly at Dan’s reaction and the knowledge that he’s the one causing him to behave that way.

“Are you ready?” Phil asks. He doesn’t want to rush Dan, but he’s aching to move on to the next step.

“Yes.” Dan replies in a breathy tone. Phil retracts his fingers and works on prepping his cock. He plants the head against Dan’s entrance and pauses; looking up into Dan’s eyes for reassurance.

“Are you sure about this Dan?” he asks. Dan nods his head and pulls their faces close together before planting a kiss on Phil’s lips.

“Yes. I want you.” Dan reassures him. Phil nods his head and turns his attention back to his cock.

He watches as the head slowly disappears inside of Dan. The sight of Dan’s hole stretching around him causes more of his blood to rush south and he fights the urge to thrust all the way in. Phil turns his attention towards Dan’s face. He’s slowly easing inside and looking for any signs of discomfort.

Dan’s learning that it hurts to be stretched this far open on the first go, but it’s a pleasurable kind of pain. He does have Phil stop when he’s about halfway inside so that he can adjust better. It doesn’t take long for Phil to bottom out.

“You can move.” Dan huffs out. They’ve been laying flushed against each other for a few minutes until Dan gives Phil permission to move.

Phil slowly pulls back out and pushes all the way back in. His thrusts are slow and gentle as to not hurt Dan. Dan begins to move his hips in an attempt to encourage Phil to speed up and Phil gets the hint.

Their bodies are moving together as one as they rock against each other. Dan’s moans are echoing off the walls as Phil is grunting into his neck. Dan knows that he’s not going to be able to last much longer. Everything is too good and Phil’s hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” Dan chants as he clings tightly to Phil.

Phil moves his hand and wraps his around Dan’s aching cock. Dan cries out loudly at the contact and Phil begins to tug at it in an attempt to push Dan over the edge.

“Phil!” Dan cries as he falls over the edge. His cum ends up on their chest and down Phil’s hand.

Phil’s hands cling tighter to Dan’s hips as he chases his own high. He’s right at the edge when his door flies open. He stops all movement and whips his head around.

There, in the doorway, stands his mother with a horrified expression on her face. Phil can feel his face turning bright red and his cock beginning to wilt. Dan’s still coming down from his high and is so out of it that he doesn’t realize what is going on.

“I-Um-I-.” Mrs. Lester stutters out before slamming the door shut. Phil groans loudly and turns his attention back to Dan. He’s finally down from his high and has become more aware of his surroundings.

“Why did you stop?” Dan asks. His eyes are furrowed in confusion.

“My mum just walked in on us.” Phil explains. He pulls his now flaccid cock out of Dan and disposes of the condom. He grabs a random towel off his floor and uses it to clean them both up.

“Seriously? Oh god!” Dan exclaims. Phil chuckles.

“Yeah. Things are going to be awkward for a bit, but we’ll eventually move past it.” Phil says. Dan nods, but he can still feel the heat on his cheeks from embarrassment.

“Did you cum?” Dan asks in a quiet voice.

“No. I was about to, but she walked in right before I could.” Phil explains. Dan nods his head.

“We’ll have to fix that later. Right now, we should probably go face your parents.” Dan says. Phil nods at him.

“Are you sure you’re ready to?” he asks.

“No, but the sooner we do, the sooner we can escape back here.” Dan reasons. Phil nods his head in agreement. He can’t wait to get Dan alone again.


End file.
